


I Love You

by reicherufosuta



Category: angels of death - Fandom, 殺戮の天使 | Satsuriku no Tenshi | Angels of Death (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Love, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 11:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18799846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reicherufosuta/pseuds/reicherufosuta
Summary: Zack can’t sleep. He thinks about the truth he could be unaware of.





	I Love You

Zack Foster couldn’t sleep. Instead, he stared at the cracked ceiling of the shitty motel room he was currently in. He thought about last year- what had happened that fateful day that Ray didn’t know about.

 

_ He couldn’t focus. He could barely get through the top floor, Ray’s floor, with how distracted he had felt. On top of that too, the damn priest had to get involved. Again. _

 

_ “What brought about this change in you?” He had been asked. Immediately his mind flooded with thoughts of her. How fearless she was, perhaps stupid, to come up to him and ask to be killed. How completely empty her face was- but honest too. She didn’t have anything to show back then and she didn’t pretend to. _

 

_ He realized later on, he liked that. Her face being honest. _

 

_But his favorite part was quite easily the time they spent on B2, when he had stupidly seen himself smile and decided to gut himself. She’d been insistent on being the one to sew up his injury. At that instant- Zack could’ve sworn he saw a slight fire behind her eyes. He heard it in her voice too, she wanted very badly to be the one to stitch him up._

 

_He let her. It hurt like hell. But there had also been something nice he felt, about her taking care of his wound._

_“Because... she...” He had begun, “no, I ain’t going there.” He didn’t even know how he would’ve finished that sentence, but the priest didn’t deserve to hear it._

_“Perhaps your feelings towards Ms Gardner herself have changed, Isaac.” He had suggested._

_“Just what the hell are you talking about?!”_

_“Perhaps the reason you want to escape with her- why it’s so important you escape together, is because you harbor romantic feelings towards her. Never have you spent so much direct time with another human being, would I be correct in saying that?”_

_Zack scowled._

 

_“Tch. I guess! So what?”_

_“So you never have had a chance to get close to another person until now. Care about another person, love another person.” He had them turned away. “I’d be sure to hurry then, if you do in fact love her. I’m sure Danny won’t be glad to learn that. He’s quite fond of Ms Gardner himself.”_

 

_Zack muttered under his breath._

_“Yeah, sicko’s only obsessed with stealing Ray’s eyes...”_

 

His eyes shifted sideways. He looked at the girl sleeping beside him, curled up. Her knees pulled up slightly, her arms folded against her chest, hair falling in her face, lips barely parted. She looked even more like a damn doll while she slept, he always thought.

 

As he watched, he couldn’t shake what the priest had said to him.

 

_Feelings for Ray?_   He contemplated it. He did like her. But he knew he’d like killing her more. 

 

He shut his eyes, visualizing killing her. He imagined the look of pain and anguish on her face, a look only he would ever see. He pictured the blood pooling out of her body. He thought of her corpse lying motionless on the ground. 

 

His stomach churned. He had to open his eyes. He did.  _Why the hell does that make me feel so damn sick? Maybe I do love her._

_No, I’m a monster. Monsters don’t love anything._

 

“You’re Zack.” He recalled her words to him, back on B1. He had asked her what she saw when she looked at him.

 

She had said she saw Zack.

 

He closed his eyes once more, thinking of nothing but her. Her face, her voice. What she said. Her actions. Anything he knew about her, that he had learned. He took a moment to think about it. He felt that unusual-yet-pleasant sensation in his stomach again. 

 

He opened his eyes. Light cast over Ray. The sun was starting to rise.

 

_Damn Ray, I guess I do love you._


End file.
